


Sunshine

by primr0se



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primr0se/pseuds/primr0se
Summary: “Babe, this happens in all the great love stories…circumstances try to keep you apart, but in the end the couple ends up together.” Chelsea’s words circulated through your head. It’s been just over a year since you spent the summer at Love Island, and you wish you could say the circumstances didn’t win. Yet here you were, walking down the streets of Glasgow with a box of a million memories in hand.





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I made a break up playlist when I thought Bobby was going to be exposed as a player and this is the outcome of listening to it too much. I was in my feels. Soz.
> 
> This one shot is basically two in one; a night in MC's perspective and the next day in Bobby's. The switch is pretty clear, but here's an explanation if needed.

“Babe, this happens in all the great love stories…circumstances try to keep you apart, but in the end the couple ends up together.” Chelsea’s words circulated through your head. It’s been just over a year since you spent the summer at Love Island, and you wish you could say the circumstances didn’t win. Yet here you were, walking down the streets of Glasgow with a box of a million memories in hand.

Life in the villa was easy. Yes, there was endless amounts of drama and the other islanders were constantly seeking your mediating skills, but you were lucky enough for your relationship to never be brought into question. Bobby was an absolute dream from the first moment you laid eyes on him. You recall the way he calmed your nerves with his playful demeanor, taking the pressure off being the first girl to choose, and how he continued to do so along your journey.

It wasn’t your compatibility, and it wasn’t losing that pesky spark. In Bobby’s own words, you two continued to get on like a house on fire…but like, in a good way. The problem was distance, and maybe prioritizing in the wrong order one too many times. Unlike most couples, you two were still going strong during the Christmas reunion. The real problems came along with what usually put a halt to your relationships; your career in rain forest conservation. 

After you and Bobby won love island, you returned to your ordinary lives, and the transition was difficult, but manageable. He resided in Glasgow and you in London. Since you had the tendency to be gone for weeks, even months at a time, you were practically living with him when you weren’t working. The plan was to move in eventually…actually doing it always seemed to be on the back burner between your growing careers. 

Bobby’s newfound fame was opening one door after another for him. He was able to leave his job as a hospital caterer and become a baker at his favorite upscale bakery. More recently, he’d started hosting Baking with Bobby on social media each Sunday night. To say he was doing well would be an understatement. 

The very first thing Bobby bought with his share of the money was a stunning flat in Glasgow with a gorgeous kitchen. You smiled sadly at the memory, remembering how he wrapped his arms around your waist from behind, and whispered in your ear about all of the memories you’d make in this new space. A place of our own, you thought to yourselves.

Now, you stand at the steps leading up to his door and the box feels heavier in your arms than it did a minute ago as the reality of the situation hits you. Sure, part of you was grateful that you held onto your flat in London all this time. It allowed you to put off this goodbye just a little longer. You thought the passage of time would make it easier, but even now, it’s hard to believe you’ve been single for a fortnight. A project that was only supposed to last for three weeks would up taking three months time, and your relationship couldn’t survive the distance or pressure from the public.

Mustering all the courage you had, you pressed the doorbell with a shaking finger, fully aware each step of yours was one closer to closure. You shuffle your feet and wait for a moment, silence consuming you.

The door opens and you’re greeted by a familiar face. A weak smile forms on your lips as you meet his gaze. His smile is much brighter than yours, but his eyes reveal the hurt in his soul as they match yours with a deep sadness. Only for a moment, though. 

“Hi, Sunshine,” He greets you, warmly. Your smile becomes brighter upon hearing is pet name for you. He always said Glasgow seemed to be brighter whenever you were in it, although you were afraid your presence today brought a grim tone. Suddenly, his eyes become wide as he takes in your features.

“You cut your hair.” He realizes. Frowning for a moment, you instinctively reach up and touch the ends that now fell to your collarbone. A few weeks ago it had rested comfortable around your rib cage.

“Yeah, I needed a change.” Liar. You couldn’t stop visualizing his face beneath the frame of your long locks, paralyzed by the memory of him reaching up and tucking the strays behind your ear. His face scrunches up for a moment – you know he’s probably debating on making a self deprecating joke or allowing the opportunity to pass given the circumstances. It seems he goes with the latter.

“Come in, please.” He ushers you inside, opening the door wider. You step through and look around, happy to see not much has changed. Bobby kept a clean flat, everything having it’s home except a few articles of clothing that hadn’t made their way to the hamper. Pictures are strewn across ends tables and walls of family, the islanders…and you. Suddenly, you feel a bit guilty about the contents of your box.

“Would you like a cup of tea?” he asks, breaking your thought process, looking at you with hopeful eyes.

“I’m alright, thank you, though.” You reply politely. Finding your place on his sofa, you place the box on the table in front of you. His eyes linger over it and he looks down, shuffling his feet.

“I’m sorry. You know I’m no good at things like this.” He admits, swallowing hard. Part of you wants to believe he doesn’t want it to end, but…it was a mutual decision.

“I know. It’s hard for me too.” You reply, wanting him to know he isn’t alone. Your eyes find one another’s and you hold the gaze for a moment before he breaks it.

“I’ll be back in a moment,” he looks away and takes off to the kitchen. You can hear the oven opening and closing, then the sound of plastic wrap. Yet, you don’t smell anything yet.

“What are you baking?” you ask.

“Nothing yet,” he replied. “Just needed a warm area for the dough to rise. They’ll be cinnamon rolls tomorrow, though, if you wanted to stick around and take part.” He says, cheekily, still a short distance away. 

Luckily, he can’t see you smiling and rolling your eyes. You know it’s in his light hearted nature to flirt a bit – maybe it even came more naturally when he was speaking with you, but it was time for a serious conversation now. He places the raised dough into the refrigerator and walks back out to join you, taking a seat on the other end of the sofa.

“This is for me?” he asks as both of your eyes fall on the box again.

“I thought it’d be better to give myself a clear space as I deal with the aftermath,” you admitted, shying away from the conversation to be had.  
He reaches for the box and opens it, frowning. “Why do I feel like I’m looking at a graveyard of our relationship?” 

Well…he wasn’t wrong. Inside was his favorite shirt, which you’d won in a wager during your time in the villa. You’d bet you could eat the entire cake you’d spent decorating with him in a challenge, and when you left, you wore it with pride as often as you could. There were also quite a few photos tossed in there; ones of just you two from your first trip abroad, pictures of you with his family, and your absolute favorite photo you’d taken in the past year – you, Bobby, Big Jonno, and his sister had gone out clubbing. It was a hazy night and you’d only gotten this one, blurry photo to remember it by, but Bobby was looking at you in the photo like you were the only girl on earth as you were smiling so hard, your eyes were practically shut.

His frown deepened and you knew he laid his eyes on the Christmas present he’d given you this past year. Pulling it out, carefully, he looks at you. It’s an apron with the text “Don’t be afraid to takes whisks” written across it. You could tell this was particularly a crushing blow. He’d gifted this to you after you two watched the episodes together. You recall as he teared up watching the scenes before stick or switch where you told Marisol love wasn’t about taking the safe route, and encouraged Priya to take the risks as it would be worth the reward. That moment stuck with him most out of the entire season as it was the moment he knew you wouldn’t have regretted staying loyal and getting dumped, just for the chance to couple up with him again.

It pained him even more as he’d gotten you the matching oven mitts, but kept them to use for himself. In return, he gave you the matching set to his own apron; his way of saying you completed each other, you knew, remembering his speech when he saved Hope from being dumped from the island.

“I mean, I understand, but I thought we were going to try and stay friends.” He said, sounding defeated.

“I want that, too, but I don’t think I can handle it right after. We need some time to heal, you know?” you empathize, searching his face for an answer. He bites his lip and nods.

“You should really keep the shirt, though. I could never pull it off the way you do,” he replies, a cheeky smirk pulling the corner of his lip up, exposing his dimple. Your heart fluttered in response. Those damn dimples.

He takes your hesitation and lets out a long breath. “Do you want to get some air? It all feels a bit too intense already.” You nod and stand with him, walking to his bedroom as he opens the window. He climbs outside, onto the roof, and offers his hand to you for support. You accept it, gratefully, and join him, rubbing your arms as the cold air surrounds you.

“Is this where you’ve been coming to think?” you ask, taking in the view. 

“Yeah. It reminds me of the roof terrace, just not as comfortable.” He chuckles to himself, looking at you. You give him a faint smile as your memory takes you back to the roof terrace, too. The stolen kisses when it was still early days. The night after the heart rate challenge when you stole the monitors and competed to see who would get the others rate up the most, and the same night when you realized how deeply in love with him you were.

Little did you know, he was watching as your smile slowly turned into a frown.

“Truth or dare?” he suddenly asks, distracting you from your thoughts. 

“Dare?” you ask, curious as to what he’s up to.

“I dare you to tell me what’s on your mind.” He smiles; you knew all he wanted in response was a genuine smile from you, and that was something you could do. You return the smile, even through your sadness, and sigh.

“I’m just thinking about the memories. Everything that’s led us to this point, but mostly the decisions we made in the villa,” before he has the opportunity to probe, you ask, “truth or dare?”

“Truth. I’m not sure if I’m ready to handle any dares your mind could muster.” He jokes, shuffling his feet across the roof top.

You press your lips together into a thin line, afraid to ask, but knowing it’s what you came here for. “Would you still have stepped forward for me on day one knowing this would be how it ended?” 

The question has a noticeable affect on him as he takes a minute to think, eyes actively avoiding your gaze, before returning to yours with more confidence than before. “In a heartbeat. Just because it didn’t work out doesn’t mean I’d regret the best year of my life.” He answers. Your throat gets a little tight, thankful for his honesty as vulnerability wasn’t his forte, but he’d come a long way since your first month together.

“I walked into that villa hopeful I’d find a girlfriend, but I never imagined I would’ve found the girl of my dreams. Not to mention the fact that you picked me. On the first day.” He continued to add to his statement. The both of you had always spoke about how fortunate you were that it worked out the way it did, but maybe you never took the time to properly reflect how you both chose each other, again and again.

“Truth or dare?” he asked, bringing you back from your racing mind once again.

“Truth.” You replied, knowing if you picked dare, he’d probably spin it into a truth anyway.

A moment of silence passes and you look at him knowingly, awaiting a question that’s been bothering him. His mouth opens and closes a few times, seemingly unsure of how to phrase it, before he decides to rip the band aid and come out with it. 

“Do you ever regret not spending more time with Henrik or Lucas?” he asks. It feels like a stab in the chest, you think to yourself, as you mull over the question. You realize only then this was probably how he felt when you asked if he regretted stepping forward for you. It takes a deep breath to steady yourself, but you muster the reply, “Never. Just because they’re adventurous guys doesn’t mean we would’ve been compatible.”

“Maybe I could’ve gotten some tips from them about dealing with distance, though.” He says quietly. You bit your lip, unsure of how to respond to that. The break up was mutual. He couldn’t handle the time apart, and you couldn’t handle putting him through it. During the Happily Ever After challenge, you both agreed you wanted kids in the next five years, but you weren’t sure how to begin balancing such a demanding job and a growing relationship. It seemed easier to take a break, take a step back, and look at the bigger picture for a bit without emotions complicating things. 

You shiver due to a particular chilled wind and wraps an arm around you, briefly, waiting for the gust to past. 

“Let’s head back inside before you turn into a popsicle.” He says, carefully moving around you and stepping inside first so he could offer his hand as you climbed back through the window.

“Were you going to catch a flight out tonight?” he asks, turning away from you to search through his drawer of hoodies.

“I was going to take a train instead, actually.” He lived so close to the station now it was just a walk away. Not to mention, you preferred the five hours of thinking time on the way here instead of the mere hour or two the flight would take.

“Is that how you got here?” his eyes widen and his eyebrows raise in response. It was a long trip, but it was necessary. You nod as he pulls a particularly cozy hoodie out and wraps it around you. His eyes glow as a smile breaks out across his face, perhaps because he’s seeing you in his clothes once more.

“Well…if you’d be comfortable staying the night, you always have a place here.” He replies. It takes you by surprised a bit. You bite your lip as you contemplate if it would be the best idea due to the current situation…but you’re so tired from the traveling and the inner turmoil, you figure it’ll be fine.

“That’s sweet of you. I think I will.”

A few hours passed and night had fallen, leaving you two cleaning up for dinner. The rest of the day went by as normal as it could. You two caught up and talked for hours about all the things you had missed. He found out how terribly wrong that work trip went and how stressed out you were the entire time. You learned that his job was going better than he ever imagined it would be, and that he started the Baking with Bobby videos mostly out of how lonely his weekends had gotten without you. 

“It’s not as bad as it sounds,” he reassures you. “Well, it was pretty bad in the beginning, but the videos helped me a lot. I can teach people how to bake and connect with people who love baking as much as I do.” He smiles. Your heart warms. He’s talking like a kid on Christmas, and you knew he’d found his calling.

“Maybe I could invite you as a guest baker some time? You make some incredible cinnamon buns.” He winks. 

“I wish. My icing always comes out too sweet.” You frown, the fight of you vs the icing an ever lasting one, it seemed.

“What do you expect when someone as sweet as you is making it?” he asks. You laugh in response and gently nudge his shoulder.

“I know your lines by now.” You reply, suddenly closer than before. You aren’t sure who moved closer first, but his eyes were holding your gaze. His hand reached up to stroke your face, his skin soft to the touch, and he ran his thumb along your bottom lip. A shaky breath leaves your lips and you press a gentle kiss to his thumb.

Before you knew it, his lips were on yours, moving fluidly as if you were one. His hand trailed down your face to your arm, his fingers brushing gently against your skin, leaving a trail of desire burning behind it. Your tongue finds it’s way into his mouth and he welcomes the intrusion, fighting yours for dominance as you explore one another’s for what seems like the first time in forever. Your hands move to cup his cheeks, bringing his face even closer to yours, as the same hands that wrapped this hoodie around you began to remove it.

The intimidating part about your next actions was all of the uncertainty. You didn’t know if this was a goodbye or if it was making up…but either way, you were going to treat it as the last time you’d touch his body. He shrugs the hoodie off down your shoulders and begins to take off his own jacket without breaking the kiss.

His mouth starts pressing kisses to the corner of your mouth, up your jaw line, to your ear where he lets out breath, hot against your ear.

“Are you sure—” he begins before you interrupt him.

“I’m sure.” You reply, the scent of him alone making you want him. You climb onto his lap, pressing his back flat against the sofa, looking at him with hungry eyes. A smile plays on his lips as he contemplates the change of your position. You’re certain he’s about to crack a joke, in true Bobby fashion, and brace yourself for the corny line coming your way as you lean in to mark his neck.

He stops you, a finger beneath your chin guiding your eyes to his own as he says, “You’re so gorgeous.” His eyes are sincere and you can see his love for you pouring out, suddenly aware he’s using this opportunity in the same way as you. He places a hand around each of your thighs and lifts you up, carrying you the short distance into his bedroom, and places you gently on the bed as if you’d break. He pushes the duvet to the floor and you crack a smile, remembering how painful it was not being able to see each others reactions when you pleasured one another in the villa.

You wait, patiently, on your knees, on his mattress, for him to return to you. Once he does, he cups your face in his own kisses you passionately, consuming you in the best way. He places his thighs on either side of your own, leaning into you until you’re laying flat on your back. Breaking the kiss, he moves his mouth to your neck, going directly for your pressure point. You moan in response, hips pressing against his, and you can already feel his length growing due to the sound of your voice.

This time was different than every other time you made love. The times in the villa were so exciting because you were still discovering one another – the best place to kiss, favorite positions, exactly what it took to bring you over the edge – yet, this time is exciting for the very opposite reason. Being together for a year gave you unlimited knowledge to his body and mind, and you planned on making the most of what could be the last night you had together.

“Why do you always wear button ups?” you asked, frustrated, fingers fumbling as you attempted to undo them as quickly as possible.

“So I can undress you faster than you can undress me, obviously,” he quips against the skin of your neck, fingers finding their way under your skin tight top and pulling it over your head in no time at all. “I was playing the long game, here.” His eyes crinkle with happiness as a smile breaks onto his face. He kisses you sweetly, his face on your lips as opposed to your neck allowing you the access to get his shirt off his body. It’s shrugged off his shoulders quickly, seeming as if he needs his skin against your as badly as you needed his.

His lips make a path down from your face to your neck, your neck to between your breasts, down your stomach and stopping just above the button of your pants. Your hips betray you, bucking involuntarily, wishing the fabric between his lips and your center disappeared.

“Oh?” he raises an eyebrow. “Did you want me to do something about these?” he asks, slowly unbuttoning your jeans. He loved making you beg for it.

“Bobby, take them off.” You all but whined, wiggling your hips. He smirks, unbuttoning and unzipping them, and dragging them down your body teasingly. He presses a gentle kiss to each inch of skin revealed with the departure of your jeans, leaving you shuddering beneath him. When he returns to your body, he takes his time kissing, biting, and sucking his way back up, surely leaving love bites behind. His fingers delicately trace the straps of your panties that rest on your hips.

Then, you feel his hot breath against your barely covered center. Your hips raise, needing any attention after this torture.

“Are you trying to kill me? Bobby, please.” You struggled, looking down at him. Taking matters into your own hands, you reach behind yourself and unhook your bra, tossing it carelessly to the side.

“I’m want to take my time with you,” he admits, voice deepened with lust. He presses a carefully aimed kiss to your most sensitive bundle of nerves and you moan, needing more but grateful for anything. “I want you remember the way I make you feel.”

Your head presses into the pillow behind you as he drags your panties down your legs, apparently satisfied with the desperate need in your tone. After they’ve been discarded, he takes in the vision that is you. Fully exposed and all his, looking as stunning as ever. 

He bites his lip as he leans down once more, trailing his tongue across the prominent bone to the left of your center, then the right of your center. You can feel your face flushed, and just as you’re opening your mouth to ask for his tongue, he presses it against your clit with feather light touches.

A content sigh leaves your lips and you wrap your fingers in his dreads, the sight of him between your thighs leaving you feeling intoxicated. He increases the pressure for only a moment, teasing you, and then goes back to barely flicking it. You’re certain he’s trying to drive you insane with want.

“Bobby, please, fingers.” You plead. He pulls away for a moment, making you pout, only to reply with, “why didn’t you just ask, love?”

Love. Your heart swells, but only for a moment as you feel his tongue return and one of his perfect, slender fingers slide inside of you. You moan and he hums against you, clearly turned on by how much you want — need — him. 

You feel your release building slowly, and you begin to rock your hips to the rhythm he’s set against his face, the heat on your cheeks intensifying. He’s not having it, though, as he places his free arm around your hips, holding you down.

A frustrated sigh leaves your lips only to be interrupted with a moan as he gives you what you want all at once, lapping his tongue quickly against your clit and inserting another finger, making you arch your back and welcoming more of him.

“Fuck, Bobby.” you moan, biting your lip to silence yourself. He’s relentless as he savors your taste, curling his fingers upwards inside you, wanting to hear you come undone almost as badly as you need the release.

With a final flick of his tongue against your clit, you clench your thighs around the sides of his gorgeous face and tug on his dreads, finally unraveling onto his taste buds. He pumps his fingers in and out of you and laps you up until you fall back onto the bed, breathless and satisfied. 

Now, he’s on his knees, looking down at you, but not for long. You regain your energy, breaking out of the post orgasm daze, and get onto your knees to match him. You undo his pants and push his jeans and boxers down simultaneously. He wriggles out of them and discards them to the side, waiting for instructions from you.

“Lay down.” You ask of him, and he complies, eager for whatever you want now that he’s cherished your body the way he’s wanted. You run your nails up and down his thighs as you bring your mouth close to his length, hot breath trailing along him. He looks down at you and you lock eyes as he lets out a moan of your name, which seems to go straight to your core as you radiate with want for him.

You smile as you take your tongue and run it along the delicious, lightly defined V of his, your nails digging into your hips as you do so. He shudders and his hips jut forward, a whimper escaping his lips as you suck hard near his hip bone. Normally, you weren’t one to leave love bites, but this time…you wanted him to know he’d always be yours.

“Enough teasing, darlin’. I need you.” He pleads, looking at you with those big, hazel eyes. You roll your eyes and laugh.

“You? Done with teasing?” you retort, amused, as you run your tongue along the vein on his length. He lets out a loan groan.

“Well, it’s much more fun when I do it.” He struggles to joke, desperately needing release as he searches for a condom in the drawer beside him. You take the tip of him in your mouth and swirl your tongue around the most sensitive part of his length, pressing a kiss to it just after. He shudders beneath you and sighs, content but needing more.  
You hear him rustling with contents of the drawer and decide to look up, wondering if he needs help. He looks at you nervously, closing the drawer a little, and guiding your face to his own. You note that it was weird, but probably not worth stopping your goodbye for as you melt into his kiss.

After what feels like an eternity, he retrieves the protection and slides it onto himself, more than ready to be inside you once more. You eye each other up for a moment – wondering what position is best suited – before you take the lead and climb on top of him, placing each of your thighs on either side of his hips. You take hold of his length at the base and steady yourself as you press him to your center, and slowly slide down on him, giving yourself time to adjust as he fills you deliciously. Your head falls into the crook of his neck as you take the moment to appreciate how he feels inside of you before you start grinding your hips against his slowly, savoring the connection between you two. 

He turns his head and presses his lips to yours, his hand gently taking hold of your cheek, as you share a deep kiss, tongues searching one another’s hidden depths. You’ve never felt so connected to him before as you pull away from his lips and nibble on his ear, whispering how incredible he feels inside you. He groans in response and nods, adjusting his hips ever so slightly so your bundle of nerves hits his pelvic bone every time, causing you to become a mess of moans. He winds his hand in your hair, gently pulling and guiding your face away, revealing your neck so he could nip at the delicate skin behind your ear. It’s taking you everything in you not to come right then with all of your senses seemingly on fire, but then he starts meeting each of your grinds with a pointed thrust, and you’re this close –

“Come for me, love. I want to feel you.” He groans in your ear accompanied by a delicious swipe of his tongue along your throat. With that, you throw your head back and let go, him following right behind you as he moans your name, fingertips pressing into your hips so hard you’re sure there will be bruises as you ride each others highs out. You steady yourself as you regain composure and lean down to his chest, kissing each and every freckle like you did during your heart rate dance for him. Even through the dark you could see the love in his eyes as he watched you. If you could read his mind at this very moment, you’d know he was asking himself how two people could love one another so much, and still not be together.

The two of you lay next to each other, trying to catch your breath, as you allow one another to settle. There isn’t much to be said, though. The stillness of the night is so peaceful, you can’t help but cuddle into the side of him once he returns from freshening up.

“Do you want to talk about it more?” he asked, nervously, as the arm that wrapped around you draws patterns against your skin. You shake your head in response, albeit pointless considering the lights aren’t on, and reply “Maybe we should enjoy our night together. We’ll have fresh minds in the morning.” He nods in agreement, both of you terrified of the words unspoken between you, yet taking comfort in knowing if it was the end, you’d spend the rest of the night say goodbye.

~

The next morning, Bobby woke up, seemingly able to sense when she was no longer around. The scent of her shampoo lingers on the pillow she laid her head on last night, and he pulls the object closer to him, missing her presence more than he’d like to admit. He inhales deeply before realizing she was no longer in bed and his mind jumps to worst case scenarios; did she regret last night and catch a train home? He didn’t hear the shower running.

The fear shakes him out of his dazed, sleepy state and he gets out of bed to look for her, terrified she’d left without him admitting his feelings to the fullest extent. He pulled his cake boxers on and walked out of his bedroom, not realizing his shirt from the night before was no longer on the floor.

In the kitchen he finds a familiar vision. The woman he adores, in his shirt from the night before, mixing the filling to the cinnamon rolls he started last night. He takes a moment to take her in; her hair still messy from his roaming hands, lips plump and tired, but seemingly happy eyes. 

His heart swells as he realizes he’d rather never wake up again if it wasn’t to the woman standing in front of him. Maybe now was the right time?

Her eyes meet his and she smiles, making him melt into a puddle. 

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” She teased. He notices how her eyes are sparkling, noticeably back in her element, hopefully due to being back in his atmosphere. 

“It is a good morning, isn’t it, sunshine?” He grins, feeling more hopeful than he has since she’s walked through the door. 

“We still have a lot we need to work out, but it’s a good start.” She smiles at him warmly, playing with his heart strings. He watches as she slips her apron on and his eyes focus on the text — the entire reason he’d gifted the set to her.

Don’t be afraid to take whisks.

The pun took him back to when they’d watched their season of Love Island. As the girls were getting ready for the stick or switch night, she’d all but scolded Marisol;

Love isn’t about playing it safe. It’s about following your heart no matter what the consequences.

And again, when she told Priya

The risk will be worth the reward. 

He remembered watching those scenes back teary eyed. In retrospect, he was absolutely bricking it, thinking she full well would’ve found someone so much fitter, maybe even funnier than himself. Yet there she was, encouraging her girls to be true to themselves, even if it risked being sent home.

“Damn, tough crowd this morning,” she joked, searching his face for a reaction. He snapped out of his thoughts, realizing he didn’t hear her.

“Sorry, darlin’,” he breathed. “I just realized I forgot something.” He kissed her cheek and walked back into the bedroom. A mumble of “at least I think I’m funny,” leaves her lips. It only furthers his decision that she’s the one.

He opens the drawer in his bedside table and, next to the condoms, is a square, velvet box. In his defense, this wasn’t it’s typical home. Up until two weeks ago it’d spent just short of a year at his sisters home for safe keeping. Then, after the break up, he found it in his possession once more. Most nights he found himself staring at it until his dreams took over his conscious mind, one question keeping him awake until morning hours: if he’d asked sooner, would she be by his side?

Bobby wasn’t sure if he believed in fate, but something about this moment felt right. He slipped the small box into his hand and squeezed; this would be the most important question he’s ever asked, and he was ready.

He walked back out to the kitchen and smiled, remembering the first night he’d moved in. That night he took her hand in his and pressed their bodies close, swaying in the low lighting of the kitchen. It was one of the happiest moments he could remember as they finally had a place of their own, no other people, no viewers. Just a promising start of their lives together.

As he approaches her, he sees she’s spreading the brown sugar, butter, and cinnamon mixture across the freshly rolled dough. She looks up at him and raises an eyebrow.

“You’re acting weird…everything alright?” She asked, concerned. He doesn’t have her full attention as she’s still so focused on spreading this filling.

“I need to come clean about something,” He states. Her eyes meet his and he can tell she’s bricking it.

“The first thing I bought with my share of the money wasn’t this apartment. It was this.” He pulls the box out of his pocket, opening it and showing the contents; a circular symbol of his undying affection. He struggles to breathe, a long kept secret finally exposed, and it’s worth it as he notices her eyes grow wide with shock.

“My mum and sister helped me picked it out,” he admits, nervously chuckling to himself at the memory. “I knew you were the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life when we left the villa. Hell, even before we left,” he continued, laying it all out on the line. Yes, he struggled with being vulnerable, but if there was any time he needed to put his heart on the line, it was now. A two week window had made him realize he would never be the same without her, and he wouldn’t let it become two weeks and a day.

“There were so many moments throughout the past year I wanted to ask, but I always thought it was too soon. I was scared you wouldn’t be ready and you’d rethink our entire relationship...but now I know what my life is like without you. I always told you that you made Glasgow a little brighter, but it’s more than that. It doesn’t matter where you are; London, Glasgow, the Amazon...you are the light in my life.” He breathes. 

Realizing he’s been looking at his feet for a moment, he finds her gaze and sees her eyes filled with tears. Reaching for her hand with his free hand, he gets down on his knee and continues, “I know we still have things to work on, but I’ve been imaging my future with you since our date where we got so caught up in the moment we ended up on the ground.” He admits with a cheeky smile. A tear escapes from her eye as she laughs.

“I’ve never loved someone as much as I love you, and I never will. Maybe the reason I spent so long struggling to see other girls as more than friends is because you’re the only woman I was meant to love.” He admits a thought that’s been buzzing around his mind since the moment he’s met her. “So will you do me the honor of keeping my world a little brighter and being my sunshine for the rest of our lives?” 

In that moment, he’s knocked to the ground as her arms wrapped around his neck, a kiss answering his unanswered question, and the ring being knocked out of his hand. They would find it eventually, but for now, he’ll relish in the fact that she’s all his once again.


End file.
